Love on the Campus: Sunlit Classroom
by Dynamite Of Eternity
Summary: Tsuna has failed a test again, and Gokudera decides to help him out. Part of my 'Love on the Campus' series. Rated T for suggestive actions. 5927 fic. R&R, everyone!


The late afternoon sun shone through the windows of a certain classroom in Namimori Middle High, casting long dark shadows over the desks and chairs. Sawada Tsunayoshi was perched on one of those chairs, scribbling frantically on a piece of paper, beads of sweat trickling down his face. He had just been put in remedial class after school, having received bottom grades in the most recent test, despite his best friend and self proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato's patient teaching. He felt a twang of guilt when he thought of how much effort Gokudera-kun had put into teaching him, but it was instantly overwhelmed by joy as he remembered what they did _after_ they had revised.

A distant sound, rather like a scream of "KYOKUGEN!!!", brought him back to the empty classroom, his exasperated teacher having left Tsunayoshi to his work. His thoughts strayed to Gokudera-kun again, this time wondering whether another study session was in order. He gave a pleasurable squirm as he imagined being alone in his room with Gokudera-kun. Immersed in these happy thoughts, he barely noticed the door opening and Gokudera entering the room. A soft call of "Tsuna?" made said teen jump violently, causing some of the papers to drift onto the floor. He hastily bent down to retrieve them, but in doing so he touched Gokudera's hand, who had crouched down and was also trying to pick up the papers. The brunette blushed a lovely peach colour, but this went unnoticed as the Italian had reached out and gripped Tsuna's hand tightly, thus greatly intensifying the colour on his cheeks. The Italian lifted his emerald gaze and met Tsuna's chocolate eyes. He suddenly pulled the brunette into a loving hug, then swiped the papers and set them on the table with a flourish with one hand, and pushed Tsuna gently back onto his seat with the other. He then dragged up a chair level to Tsuna's desk, sat down and shook his head mock-frustratedly at the messy papers, the smaller boy scratching his head and grinning sheepishly. Gokudera stared at Tsuna for two seconds, then instructed him the method to complete his work. The smaller boy set to work at once, the pianist laying his head on his shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunayoshi laid down his pen with a yawn, having at last completed his homework. Judging from the yellowish-orange light at the windows, it was sunset. He glanced to his right and saw that Gokudera-kun had fallen into a snooze on his shoulder, his bangs obscuring his eyes and most of his face. Tsuna's heart swelled with joy and he leaned slightly, placing a chaste kiss on the silver locks, murmuring softly, "I love you, Hayato..." It seemed to act as an alarm for Gokudera, for he raised his head and looked round at the smaller boy, who smiled and nodded to indicate the completion of his work. Gokudera beamed, then stood up and assisted with the stuffing of papers in Tsuna's bag. As he was walking towards the door, the bomber caught his hand once more, whirled him around and pinned him gently onto the blackboard, their faces inches from the other's. This action made the blackboard cough up clouds of white chalk dust, some of which settled in Tsuna's wild hair. He disregarded this, as the rapid beating of his heart was too insistent to ignore. With one arm wrapped around the brunette's body, Gokudera raised his other to brush off the dust, but in doing so Tsuna caught it and placed it on the other side of his slim waist, smiling and blushing as he did so. Gokudera grinned; he leant over and pressed his lips onto Tsunayoshi's, his tongue requesting entrance of the brunette. Tsuna's lips parted with a soft moan of delight, and he clutched Gokudera tightly to his chest as he tasted his love. They broke apart a while later and simply stood there, arms around each other. It was a truly lovely moment.

Tsunayoshi's fingers snaked over to the silverette's and interlocked them together as they strolled towards the gates the school. Gokudera smiled and gripped the smaller boy's hand back. It was late, and few people lingered on the streets. The fluorescent lamps overhead were beginning to light up as they held hands and walked to Tsuna's house, having decided another study session was in order tonight. Two streets away from Tsuna's house, however, he pulled them into a dark, secluded alley. The light filtering from the broken window next to them was just enough to see by. It was the brunette's turn to corner Hayato, though the effect was not as good as before; it was ruined slightly by his blushing and giggling. The feeble light played on the taller boy's head, throwing the contours on his face into sharp relief as well as creating an artistic shadowy effect. He stood on tiptoe and kissed the silverette on his cheek. The Italian swept him into his arms and kissed his forehead lightly, while the brunette hung onto Hayato's arms like a drowning man clinging to a lifebelt. Hayato kissed him on the tip of his nose, at the same time threading his fingers through Tsuna's hair, making it look like he had been electrified. Tsuna _felt _electrified; pleasant shivers were running up and down his body, coursing through him just like electricity.

Having reached home and snagged some food on the way to his room, Tsunayoshi settled down in his untidy room with Hayato right beside him, books laid on the table but having absolutely no intention to study. They sat close, holding hands and the smaller boy resting his head onto Hayato's shoulder. "Maybe this is the reason you failed your test again, Tsunayoshi. Instead of studying, we do this," whispered the bomber, now hoisting the brunette to sit on his lap facing him, "but I see no reason to agonise our decision." The smaller boy giggled and reached up to place a kiss on the lips of Hayato, who tightened his grip on Tsuna's body, then let him place another sweet kiss on his lips. The taller boy lifted him onto the bed and they lay there while still clasping hands. Gokudera sighed, and said, "It's no wonder that you fail your tests, Tsunayoshi..." His words were abruptly stopped by Tsuna's lips on his; he had rolled on top of Gokudera. "I'm not complaining," he whispered softly in Gokudera's ear before nibbling it slightly. The Italian loosened the smaller boy's tie and threw it aside; he responded by unbuttoning Hayato's shirt.

The next morning, Tsunayoshi having flapped down his right-hand man's requests to help, he wrapped a scarf around his neck as there was a crimson mark and he hurriedly stuffed the damp bedsheets into the machine. "Tsu-kun? Oh, you spilt milk onto your sheets again?" asked Nana, smiling at him. "Oh, um, yeah," muttered Tsuna as he grabbed a piece of toast and raced out of the door, yelling "I'm off!" Standing on the doorstep, Nana smiled at her son's retreating figure, then said, "Tsu-kun underestimates me sometimes." The door closed behind her as she disappeared into the house.


End file.
